omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Rust
Character Synopsis Dark Rust is a living Wonder Key and the embodiment of ruin that appears in Pokémon Rumble Blast. It commands the Dark Legion, which is made up of Rusty Toy Pokémon. Dark Rust is not a Pokémon, and it is the final boss of Pokémon Rumble Blast. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: Pokemon Name: Dark Rust Gender: None (It's a sentient key) Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Ruin, Sentient Wonder Key Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Corruption (The act of "rusting" Pokemon is essentially corrupting them and adding their essence to it's dark legion), Darkness Manipulation (Utilizes darkness itself to create things such as opponents to hold off the heroes), Mind Manipulation (Controlled numerous Pokemon through Rumble, including Zekrom and Reshiram), Barrier Creation (Created a barrier that could only be broken by a similar source of power itself), Morality Manipulation ("Rusting" a Pokemon will also change their morality, including making them more animalistic and malicious), Psychic Powers (Telepathy, Energy Manipulation & Telekinesis), Power Nullification (Those who entered it's area had their powers striped away and removed), Summoning (Able to summon it's shadow clones or other rusted Pokemon), Healing (Several moves allow it to heal itself), Levitation, Metal Manipulation (Can shape and mold metals of many kinds). Resistance to Fighting and Psychic moves and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (It's nature as an artificial being makes it lack a soul) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Was going to rust away the entire Pokemon Toyworld, of which is big enough to contain a star. Superior to both Zekrom and Reshiram , whom of which was unable to defeat it with sheer power. Its destruction de-rusted the World Axle and restarted the flow of the Glowdrop Fountains worldwide) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to both Zekrom and Reshiram. Far above Digletts, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily dodge abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Defeated Zekrom and Reshiram, whom of which are on the same league as Mewtwo) 'Durability: Solar System Level ' 'Stamina: Limitless '(Unable to tire due to being an artificial being without a soul) 'Range: Stellar '(Was going to rust away the entire toyworld, which is big enough to contain a sun) 'Intelligence: High ''' '''Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark type moves Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rusting: '''It is able to control Pokémon by "Rusting" them. Rusty Pokémon become members of the Dark Legion. *'Barrier: Can enclose itself in a barrier every time its HP drops to half. The barrier blocks all attacks and restores its HP until it is at full health. *'''Energy Attacks: '''It can shoot four projectiles in front of it three times in succession, or it can shoot them all around itself once. These projectiles may lower defense. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Psychics Category:Nintendo Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Metal Users Category:Morality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Levitation Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4